Curiousity
by InfinityChaos
Summary: Matt is wearing Axe cologne that smells like chocolate, that draws in Mello even more of course. There is an unexpected visitor happens upon Matt and Mello, while their kissing.. Who's the visitor?, what's gonna happen with Matt&Mello?.


**This idea came to me from my bestfriend, her step-brother uses Axe, and when i left their house he hugged me, and my coat still smells like him oddly xD  
but anyways, i love the smell of Axe, so i decided since there is a Axe that smells like chocolate, it'd go good for a MattxMello story.  
More to come [;  
Hope you enjoy.**

"Matt, what's that smell..." Mello said curiously, as he got up from his chair and walked up to Matt, who was sitting in his chair playing his PSP.

"I dunno...Mello." Matt said, slightly looking up from his game to meet eyes with his companion.

Mello leaned down and sniffed Matt, then grinned.

"Maaatt.... are you wearing that new chocolate smelling Axe stuff..?"

Matt looked up at the bright blue eyed Mello, and grinned widely.

"Is that a yes?" Mello continued, a sparkle in his eye.

Matt chuckled.

"Possibly."

Mello sat down next to Matt, well more like on him, making Matt turn off his game and set it down, Mello then put his arms around Matt's shoulders and grinned, as he leaned closer to the where the smell was strongest, which was Matt's neck.

"Mmm, Chocolate." Mello mumbled, taking in a big breath of the Chocolate smell.

When Mello sat back up, he looked at Matt, who now had a chocolate bar in his mouth.

Mello thought for a second, then his chocolate craving took over, and he bit into the chocolate Matt had in his mouth.

Mello finished eating the bite he just took then he leaned down and took another bite from Matt's mouth, this time he didn't get any chocolate, Matt pulled him in and their lips locked together.

They didn't move for a good two minutes, until Mello pulled away, and leaned back to look at Matt.

"You're all red Mel." Matt said smiling.

"Yeah. So are you, Matty." Mello grinned, as he leaned back down and kissed Matt again.

"Ahem." Came a little soft sweet voice from their room's door.

Mello turned around, and Matt leaned over and peered under Mello's arm.

There stood a young girl, who looked to be about 8 or 10 tops?, with long blondish brown wavy hair, that came a little above her rib cage, Bright green curious eyes, and a pretty little black dress that came a few inches above her knees.

Matt pushed Mello carefully, and playfully to the floor, then got up and walked over to the girl.

"Hi, my dear... are you lost?" Matt said sweetly,

"Maaaattt." Mello groaned as he got up and walked over to stand beside Matt, who totally ignored him and focused on the girl.

"Honey? You okay sweetheart" Matt said again sweetly, as the girl just stood there staring at him, she had tears falling down her face now, but Matt had no clue why.

"Mel, go get Yuki and Lace, they might be able to help." Matt whispered to Mello.

He nodded and went out the other door to find Yuki and Lace.

"I-i-i-i-i...I'm looking f-f-for Ryu....zaki... o-o-o-or Watari...My father told me they'd know what to do.." The girl sobbed, looking up at Matt.

"Ryuzaki?.. Um, sweetheart, I'm not sure where he is.., you could stay with me and Mello until we know where he is, if you'd like... Or I could just help you find him.. He's somewhere in this building. By the way my dear, What's your name?"

"Sayuri . meaning 'lilly.'... I have a sister names Saki.. She's down the hall, with a man named Matsuda.. He was the one who told me to come to you." She said, looking up at Matt, with her brilliant green eyes.

"That's a very pretty name, Sayuri... now, what exactly happened to your father?.."

"He said he had important and dangerous work to do, so he gave me an address and told me to take Saki and go there, and ask for either Ryuzaki or Watari.. They'd know what to do.. He told me, we'd never see him again.. So I guess that means he was going to get killed.."

"Oh.. And what about your mother?"

"Kira killed her..." Sayuri sobbed, tears now falling down her face.

Matt knelt down and put his arms around her, and pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"Matt..!" Lace and Yuki said together as they ran towards Matt.

"Shh." Matt told them, keeping his arms around Sayuri who was still sobbing.

Lace knelt down beside Matt, and Yuki got on the other side of him and did the same.

"Whose this sweet little thing?" Lace said quietly.

Matt explained what Sayuri had told him, Lace nodded then they all three stood up, Matt still holding on to Sayuri.

"Here I'll take her Matt." Yuki smiled, holding her arms out.

Sayuri leaned over and locked her arms around Yuki.

"Hi sweetheart, Don't worry, me and Lace will take good care of you and your sister." She said sweetly smiling.

After Matt knew Sayuri was okay Yuki and Lace walked to where Matsuda was with Saki, Lace bent down and picked her up, and her and Yuki continued back to their rooms to take care of the girls.

Matt went and sat back down in his chair and sighed, then Mello walked threw the door, and came and sat back on Matt's lap.

Matt lifted up Mello and sat on the bed, and laid Mello's head on his lap, so he was looking down into his eyes, Mello looked up at Matt with a curious look on his face, Matt started playing with Mello's hair, petting it and just flicking it around.

"Mel, why do you think those little girls Father sent them here, to L and Watari..?" Matt said quietly, looking out the window.

"I dunno Matt... maybe he was T or something, one of those letter people.. And he knew they'd be safe her?.." Mello said quietly, looking up at Matt.

After a short quietness, Matt leaned down and kisses Mello gently, then he got up and went and walked to the door,

"Matt?... whatcha doin?.."Mello asked, sitting up and looking at Matt.

Matt turned around,

"I'm not really sure yet, but I know I gotta do it.."

Then he walked out the door, Mello bolted up and out the door, fast enough to catch Matt's wrist,

"You're not doing this without me." he grinned, then he stepped forward and kisses Matt quickly

Matt grabbed Mello's hand and started running pulling Mello behind him.

"I'd never dream of it." Matt said, smiling as they ran off down the hall.

**O.O _o_**

**Don't forget to Review!  
You guys think i should write more?  
Ha, thanks for reading!**


End file.
